who would have known
by loveanimeforlife13
Summary: fairy tail are going to the hot springs! lucy as happy as ever to be able to relax but she incounters a sabertooth member and natsu would not be happy to find out she is hanging out with the sabertooth member...who will she pick...StiCy or NaLu vote for what pairing you want! please read :)))) read and reveiw! :)
1. Chapter 1

**second story i have ever writen **

**hope you like :) **

**i dont own fairy tail**

Lucy P.O.V

"I would never tell him that he will just think I mean friends you know that!" Mirajane just laughed at me. "Juvia thinks natsu can't be that dense Juvia thinks you should tell him Juvia won't count you as love rival anymore" Juvia declared, I role my eyes at her "I never was your love rival to begin with" I sigh get up "I think I'm going to go on a job" I walk to the request bored and look at which one looks easy and I can earn good amount of money. I didn't find anything I liked and walked back to the bar than master walks in to the guild hall, arriving from a meeting the council had, and announced something "the guild is going on a trip to the hot springs!" the whole guild starts saying shouting and elf man says "men go to springs!" I wonder why he had to always say something about men but if he didn't there would be something wrong with him so I chuckled instead and was happy that we get to go to the springs I really needed to relax. "we are leaving tomorrow morning at 9:00 so you better go home and start packing the guild is going to be closed for the rest of the day so that means I don't want to see your faces here and that includes you to Mira we can clean when we get back so bye and see you tomorrow" master says.

I woke up and looked at my clock and it was 7:35 I was about to get up until I realized that something was around my waist not letting me get up. I turn my body around and I see natsu for some reason I didn't want to wake him up or push me out of my bed like I usually do I just wanted to look at him. His face looks so soft. My hands instantly move up to his face to touch it. His face was indeed soft. My fingers than trailed down to his lips and my thumb moved over his lips his lips felt like silk so soft and his lips look so plump and pink. His lips were parted just a little but enough to see two of his fang like teeth, they weren't that pointy but it did have a slight point. My eyes looked at his eyes than I realize that im staring right at his beautiful onyx eyes. I suddenly panic but im not able to move. All I can do is stare into his eyes. I feel the grip around my waist tighten and I see his head move closer his lips were so close to mine. My eyes closed my mind is blank his lips brush mine slightly than…..BOOM! His hands around my waist disappear and I jumped out of my bed and so did he and we look at the door. "Lucy why didn't you tell me you had fish I was so hungry" Happy said with a fish in his mouth. I look at happy and glare at him. This is all had to say!I look at natsu. He is staring at happy with a glare as well and then his eyes meet mine. We both turn away from each other blushing madly. "Could you guys leave my room I need to take a shower and get ready to go to the hot springs you should go home and get ready too" I tell them. "You're right, happy let's go" natsu tells happy "but natsu we brought everything here so we could walk with Lucy to the train station" I look at natsu and happy and sigh "you guys can stay just wait till I get ready" I walk to the bathroom and take my shower. In the shower all I can think about is if that was all my imagination. Was natsu really about to kiss me? It's hard to believe but did I really happen? Is he really natsu because the natsu I know would not have done that? Ya it must have been my imagination. I get out of the shower and change into my clothes. I tell natsu and happy im ready and we leave my apartment.

We get to the hot springs around 11:00 im so happy I could die from happiness first thing we do is go to the hotel and get rooms. The girls had a huge room so we could all fit and so did the guys. I went to the bathroom so I could change into my swimsuit and go to the beach. When I got to the beach I accidently bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When I look up I'm greeted by a pair of green eyes. He held out his hand for me I grabbed it and got up. "Sting of Sabertooth" I breathed out. He looks at me with a smirk. "Your Lucy of Fairy Tail right?" I nod to him. "How do you know im one of the weakest members and not really well known" I ask. "I've been watching you for a while your very beautiful and you are not weak you just need more training so you can get more stronger than you are now" he smiles. I look at him with surprised eyes. He thinks im strong and beautiful? No one has told me that and his smile and eyes tell me he is not lying. His simile is so real it's not fake and I think this smile suits him more than his smirk he actually looks pretty hot. Wait what do I mean hot no way Lucy he is from the guild Sabertooth! But I can't help myself from stopping my thoughts his lips look just as delicious as natsu's and his body is just as hot as natsu's too. I felt my mouth watering just looking at sting. "Like what you see" sting says with a smirk. I blush and look away "yes….wait I mean no…no im mean yes, no, oh just forget about it" he keeps looking at me with the smile that I like "you want to go swim with me?" he asks. "Sure I would love that" I smile back at him. I start swimming than suddenly I feel someone put me on their shoulders and stands up. I screamed and I hear the person laugh I look down and see blonde hair. Then I realize im on stings shoulders. "Sting put me down I think im going to fall and plus im really fat I could break your shoulders!" he keeps laughing and says "im the great Sting Eucliffe im not going to get my shoulders broken by a girl that calls herself fat when she looks like a toothpick with big boobs" he smiles and I sigh but I smile. Who would have known he could be so kind. He keeps walking with me on his shoulders. "Weren't we going to swim" I ask. "We were but I wanted to go get some ice cream with you first" I smile and we reach and ice cream truck. "What flavor ice cream do you want?" stings asks me. "Coffee….coffee ice cream is my favorite." "I would have never guessed you like coffee ice cream you smell like vanilla so I would have thought you like vanilla ice cream" he says. "I forgot you're a dragon slayer of course you would know how I smell" he smiles at me and I smile back. He orders our ice cream I lick my ice cream and smile. It tastes so good. "You like it?" sting asks me. "Yes its delicious do you like yours?" I ask back. "Yup" "What flavor ice cream did you get?" I ask curious. "I got chocolate it's my favorite flavor ice cream and coffee is my second favorite" he answers. "That's cool chocolate is my second favorite" I smile. Then I hear a voice calling my name. "I think your boyfriend is calling you" sting says with a frown "I was having fun with you" he says. "First of all he is not my boyfriend and second would you like to meet again because natsu will be angry if he sees me with you" I ask. "I would love to see you again want to meet tomorrow at 1:00 here at the ice cream guy?" I think for a moment than say "yes sounds great but can you put me down" he smiles and takes me off his shoulders. "See you tomorrow beautiful" he says with a smirk. "bye" I say and walk away with a huge grin on my face can't wait for tomorrow.

**reveiw please and tell me what i can do better and vote for eather you want this story to be StiCy of NaLu! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter! hope you like it read and review.**

**i dont own fairy tail**

**:D**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Where were you?" natsu asked. "Oh I was just taking a walk and I got some ice cream" I lifted up my ice cream to show him. "Oh ok….why do smell weird?" he asked. "Stop smelling me and I don't think I smell weird!" I shouted. "Ok I'm sorry want to go swim?" he asks me. "Sure" I answer. We both run to the water. When were in the water natsu splashes water in my face I do it back to him then it becomes a war. "Natsu stop I'm so tired" I swim towards him. He looks at me and I feel uncomfortable under his gaze so I start swimming the other way than I feel something grabbing my wrist. I look down and see a hand and I look up and see natsu. He is blushing and he looks so handsome. He looks away I feel a blush crawling up my neck. "What do you want?" I ask. "Uh…. I just wanted to say umm…. Ah…. never mind" he lets go of my wrist and swims back to shore. I'm a little disappointed that he let go I wonder what he was going to say, I swim back to shore just a little behind him. How could two guys be so hot? I used to think nobody could beat natsu but sting was just as hot as him they are so freaking sexy! But I don't think they like me at all. "Lucy! Lucy!" I hear someone shout my name I look to my left and see Erza running up to me. "Hey Erza what do you want?" I ask. "Me Juvia, Levy, Cana, and Mira are going to play volleyball do you want to play with us we just need one more person to make the teams even?" she asks and smiles "uh ya sure" I smile back. The teams were me with Levy and Cana and Erza with Mira and Juvia. We start to play I serve the ball first Erza hits it back levy jumps for it but misses. **(Team Erza 1 point)** this time Erza serves **(I don't know how to play volleyball so I'm sorry if this is all wrong :/ ) **Cana hits it back with a lot of strength and the ball hits the ground on Erza's side and it makes a crater in the sand. "Oh it's on!" Erza shouts with an evil grin on her face. I and levy look at each other in fear but Cana just laughs. We look at her like she is crazy. "We should make a bet" Cana says. "What kind of bet?" Mira asks. "Whoever loses has to..." she looks around and spots a group of three guys and she pulls them to where we are standing. "Has to kiss one of them" one of the guys is Gray another is Freed and the last one is Jellal. "Juvia don't even think about making us lose because you want to kiss Gray I will bring you pain if you make us lose!" Erza and Mira say with a glare. Me, Levy and Cana burst out in laughter. "As if we will let you win" we shout together "Oh it's on!" Juvia yells "even though Juvia would love to kiss Gray-sama Juvia must show Gray she is strong and unbeatable!" Gray only stares at her but you could see a hint of admiration. Every one of the girls except for Juvia giggled. "But it is only fare if we pick guys for you to kiss" Juvia says. Erza goes and grab a group of boys. "You guys will have to kiss them" Erza points towards us "and do not act like you don't want too." The guys are Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. All of the guys are blushing. **(Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Gray, and Jellal) **So both teams have one point. "Lisanna is keeping score the first team to get five points winds the game" Mira says. "Go!" Lisanna shouts Cana serves with some magic so it's going at a really fast speed but Mira jumps in and does the same I jump in the air and smack it back then Juvia hits it levy was close to missing it but she is able to hit in the air not over the net so Cana jumps in and hits it over the net. Erza hits it so hard that it goes out. "Erza don't hit so hard or are you trying to make us lose so you can kiss Jellal" Mira says with a smirk on her face. Erza blushes "no I'm not it was just on accident I was really in the moment of the game!" she says back.

In the end Erza's team loses. "Cana where do they have to kiss the guys, on the lips or on their cheek?" I ask. "On their cheeks because I know this is Erza's first kiss and she will kill me if I just tell her to give it away like that, Erza you kiss Jellal, Juvia kiss Gray, and Mira kiss Freed on the cheek ok." She smiles to the girls and the guys. All of them are blushing madly. It was actually quite funny to see. I look at natsu but I see him walking away. As much as I wanted to see the girls kiss the guys I was worried about natsu so I ran to him. "Natsu what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and then looks away with a slight blush.

Natsu P.O.V.

I don't know why but I felt kind of sad when Lucy's team won. I have no idea why. It felt so weird I'm so confused. I decided to go back to the beach and start swimming when suddenly Lucy is right beside me. I didn't notice her coming. Man I'm really out of it. She asks me something but I can't really understand what she said because all I can look at is her lips. Why is that all I can look at? Sure they do look delicious but that doesn't mean I have to get distracted by that every time I look at her. UUUGGG it's so confusing. This feeling what is it!? I can't help but pull Lucy into the water with me. She looks at me with confusion clear on her face. I just keep pulling her in. I stop when we are really far in the water and look at her. She asks me something again but I still can't focus on her words. I grab her around her waist and lean forward. I can't stop my body for some reason it's just moving on its own. She looks up at me and I see her eyes opened wide open. I feel her trying to push me away and that's when I snap back into my senses and look at her. "I'm so sorry Lucy I don't know what got into me I'm really sorry please forgive me" I say pleading for forgiveness. "It's okay natsu it's not like you killed one of my spirits that's when you would need to plead for forgiveness" she says.

Lucy P.O.V.

I put my hands on his face and make him look me in the eyes but he still looks away. "Natsu look me in the eyes" I say. He finally looks at me I sigh "let's go back to the hotel ok" I say. He nods his head and we swim back to shore. We walk back to the hotel hand in hand. When we get to the steps natsu looks at me and leans down and kisses my cheek. "What was that?" I say, blush and look away. His hands move my face to look at him I stare deep into his onyx eyes. "It was just a kiss on the cheek the one I couldn't get because you one the game" he says with a smile and a slight blush. Then I see his head come down again I thought he would just kiss me on the cheek again but instead he kissed me on my lips. My eyes go wide. OMG NATSU IS KISSING ME! What should I do? It takes me a while but I finally respond back to the kiss. I feel Natsu's tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I hastate for a moment I open my mouth for him and it feels amazing. We suddenly hear girls coming up to the hotel. Natsu stops kissing me and leans into my ear "goodnight beautiful see you tomorrow" he whispers into my ear and walks away with a smile on his face. I was so shocked I wasn't able to move until Levy nudges me "what's wrong?" she asks. "Uh…..nothing….uuummmm…. let's go inside!" I run inside and go into the room and lie in my bed and say I'm going to sleep. What am I supposed to do OMG. I'm supposed to meet Sting tomorrow but Natsu would kill him if he saw me with him especially since we kissed. Oh what am I going to do! I'll see what happens tomorrow.

**sorry the kiss was lame i promise if i make another kiss with them (of course i am) it will be better **

**thanks for reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter**

**i dont own anything **

**i whish i did T-T**

**Read and Review :)**

Lucy P.O.V.

I wasn't able to go to sleep because Erza, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, Evergreen, and Bisca kept shouting at me to get up. "Why won't you guys just leave me alone I'm trying to sleep" I whine. "Hello we came here for a reason" Bisca says. "What reason?" I ask. "The hot springs of course you dummy!" Levy shouts and pulls me out of the bed. When I get in the steamy water my whole body relaxes. "Aaahhh this is what I came here for" I say in contentment. "So Erza how was that kiss with Jellal I never got to see it?" I ask. Erza blushes so red it could be darker than her hair. "It was just a kiss on the cheek don't make a big deal out of it" she says. "If it's no big deal how come you're so red" Levy asks all the girls nodding in agreement. "Ok I'll tell you how it was, I felt something I've never felt before my whole body reacted to it his skin was so soft and I felt like my heart was going to break my rib cage into pieces my world felt like….like….I don't know it just felt different!" Erza declares. "Man Erza if that's how you felt just kissing his cheek than I wonder how you will react to his lips" Cana says laughing all the girls start to laugh except for Erza, her face just got even redder if that was even possible. "Mira how was yours?" Evergreen asks. "I loved it unlike Erza I'm not ashamed to admit it right Juvia?" she looks at Juvia. "Juvia can't agree more Juvia thinks you should admit your love without shame Juvia loves Gray and Juvia wants to marry Gray!" Juvia shouts. The group of girls nod their head in agreement; Juvia couldn't be more right. "Lucy what were you doing standing alone outside of the hotel?" Levy asks. "Oh….. I-I-I was just waiting for you because I heard you coming close by so I wanted to wait for you" I say coming up with an excuse from the top of my mind. "Oh that makes sense, well Bisca where's Asuka I just realized she wasn't here?" Levy asks. "We left her with her grandma she was begging to visit her when I told her no she started crying and I felt bad so I let her go see her" Bisca answers.

Normal P.O.V.

While the girls were talking on the other side the guys were ease dropping. **(Those perverts)** "Can one of you see what Mira is doing?" Freed asks. "Dude Juvia is more important what is she doing?" **(Is it really happing Gray is going to confess his love for Juvia!) **Lyon asks. **(LOL nope it wasn't even Gray :D) **"When did you get here?!" Gray shouts. "Well I came here for Juvia of course!" Lyon shouts back. "Guys would you shut up I'm trying to listen!" Gildarts Whisper shouts. "You know Cana will kill you if she finds out your trying to peek in the women's hot springs" Laxus says. "You know that Erza will kill all of you if she finds out you guys were peaking that's what you should be more afraid off" Jellal says. "I don't know how you **(Jellal) **andLaxus can just sit there and not bother to move and look at the fucking hot women on the other side" Bickslow says. "Because were not perverts like you, Natsu I would have expected you wouldn't either it's a shame Lucy would be really disappointed in you" Jellal says. "Jellal is right Natsu, Lucy would be disappointed in you" Happy says sitting in the hot spring next to Laxus. While on the girls side Wendy is telling the girls what the guys are saying. "I am disappointed in Natsu" Lucy says head held low and thinking about the kiss she had with him. She was kind of regretting it. Erza was at the edge she was happy that Jellal, Laxus and Happy weren't peeking but she was so bad at the guys that were. If it wasn't for Mira holding her back she would have torn off all the guys' heads by now. The girls weren't ease dropping at first but at one point Wendy suddenly heard someone say Mira's name and then she had mentioned it to the girls and that's when they told Wendy to keep listing. Erza couldn't take it anymore so she tore down the object that was separating her from punishing the perverted males on the other side.

Lucy P.O.V.

It was scary what Erza did to the guys but they deserved it. All of us went to bed after the incident it took me awhile to get to sleep because I was thinking about what I should wear for tomorrow when I hang out with Sting. I was going to ignore natsu for the rest of the trip. I cannot easily forgive what he did.

When I woke up all the girls was still sleeping so I thought it would be a perfect moment to escape. I grabbed my favorite blue mini skirt and a black tank top. I ran to take a quick shower and left the hotel unnoticed. When I looked at my watch it said 9:00 in the morning. That meant I have 3 hours till me and Sting meet up. I am so happy all I can think about is what me and Sting will do today. I feel the exactly the same when Natsu kissed me. Sting can make me this happy without even kissing me? I wonder if he will kiss me and how will I feel? Who do I like more? I DON'T KNOW WHATS HAPPINING WITH ME! WHY CANT I PICK! "Lucy?" I turn around to see who said my name. What I see is not what I expected. "Minerva" I say fear clear in my voice. "Please don't be scared I'm not going to do anything to you" she says in sincerity. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise, what are you doing at the beach this early in the morning?" she asks. "Uh…nothing just thinking…." I answer. "Is it a guy?" she asks. I nod to answer her question. "I can't tell you don't want to tell who it is; so I highly dought that you would want to tell me who the guy is" she says looking at me. "It's not just one guy there is two and I don't know which one I want more" I say not specifying who the two guys are. "Oh I get what you mean I was in the same situation, but my advice to you is follow your heart that's all I can say about the problem…..don't even think about it just let your heart take control….right now you won't get what I mean, because it looks like you are barley starting to feel these feelings, and say that this advice is useless but later on you will get it" she tells me. "Your right to me the advice is useless, but hopefully you are right maybe I will understand later on….but the problem is I don't want later on I want to know who I like better now" I say. "Well I got to go good luck with the situation and if you need more help just come to me" she says and walks away. "You know Minerva you're not as bad as before…..what happened?" I ask. "I fell in love that's what happened" she answers. I stood there and just watched her walk away. **(I know Minerva is totally out of character and it's kind of weird no wait it's really weird I'm sorry if you hated that part)**

I look at my watch and see its 1:15. "OMG I didn't notice what time it was" I say and run down to the ice cream truck and see sting standing there shirtless and in swimming trunks. "Hey Sting I'm sorry I'm late" I say. "You should be sorry now you have to do everything I say until 5:00 I have to get back to the hotel at that time" he says with a smirk. My jaw drops. I have to do everything he says till 5:00! What is he going to make me do? I see him walk up closer to me than his hand is pushing my jaw closed. "You look prettier with your mouth closed" he says with a smile than winks at me. I glare at him in return. "Let's go to the stage people are singing there" Sting says. "Ok, you like singing?" I ask. "Ya a little not much, you?" he asks. "I love to sing, I can sing all kinds of things; country, pop, rap, rock, and even screamo" I say. "Wow that's amazing what song do you want to sing when we get there?" Sting asks. "Uumm….oh I know Stephanie Mabey –The Zombie Song! I love that song" I tell him. "But a girl sings that song." He whines. "Then pick a song for yourself" I tell him. "No I want a song where both of us can sing…let me think…I know! But only guys sing it it's called The Chaser by Infinite" he smiles. "I love that song too! But can I still sing The Zombie song even though I'll be by myself" I beg. "Ok you can still sing that song I have no problem with that as long as we can sing one song together" he smiles. My gosh why does this guy look so attractive when he smiles like that. "Lucy where are you going were here already?" I says. I look at him in confusion then notice the stage and people there "o-o-h I-I was just enjoying the scenery" I stutter. Dammit why can't I keep myself in control? We walk to the stage and get on. Lots of people start to clap "sing sing sing sing" they demand. I start singing The Zombie Song. **(Listen to the song I love it hopefully you will too, and listen to The Chaser by Infinite if you haven't heard it I love both these songs**** ) **Everybody clapped when I was done than me and Sting sang the chaser and had dancers come up on the stage the crowd went wild.

Sting P.O.V.

While Lucy was singing The Zombie Song she was smiling the entire time. She looks so beautiful. How can a girl look so beautiful that it hurts my chest? The great Sting Eucliffe is falling for a fairy that can't be possible, but its happening. When she was done singing she looked at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes. I can't even see one flaw in her face and especially her body. Her pink lips look especially delicious all I want to do right now is kiss them. "Sting lets sing The Chaser now" she says. "Oh ya ok let's start" I say.

Lucy P.O.V.

When me and Sting were done singing everybody was going crazy for us. We sang more songs I can't even remember how many and watched other people sing. Then I realized it was already 8:00 wow we were here for a long time but I was having too much fun to even realize it. I look at Sting about to say that we should go, but I saw his huge smile and the light from the stage hit his face and hair on the right spot. If I thought he was hot before man he is drop dead gorgeous right now. I was left speechless I just looked and studied his face. His jaw just matched his face perfectly and his lips went with it, but his eyes were the best about his face the green just reminded me of a meadow. That's when I realize that we are staring at each other I hear the music pulse and the people screaming and shouting in happiness but all of that is fading away. We both keep staring at each other and then his head start leaning down. His arms crawl around my waist and he pulls me close to his body. His lips brush mine than slowly I close my eyes and he closes his and our lips press against each other. This kiss was different from me and Natsu's. Natsu kissed me with passion, Sting is kissing me sweetly. For some reason I love Sting's kiss more than Natsu. It's such a sweet kiss. I feel like he is taking things slower and I love that. His lips are so soft and then we part because someone bumps into us and pushes us apart. Our eyes don't separate even when we are parted. After the kiss he takes me back to the hotel. "Good night" he whispers and kisses me on the cheek and leaves. "Bye" I whisper and walk back into the hotel with a huge smile on my face.

**thanks for reading :D hope you liked it**


End file.
